disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Jack Sparrow
Kapitan Jack Sparrow – pirat i kapitan statku w serii filmów Piraci z Karaibów, stworzonej przez Teda Elliota i Terry'ego Rossio, grany przez Johnny'ego Deppa. Wygląd Średniego wzrostu, brązowe dredy, na włosach różne ozdoby i warkocz, charakterystyczne wąsy, broda z dwoma warkoczykami, na które nakłada koraliki, brązowe i pomalowane oczy, złote zęby, na policzku blizna w kształcie krzyżyka, na szczęce otwarta rana która się nie goi, na prawym nadgarstku wypalona litera P, oraz na przedramieniu tatuaż nawiązujący do nazwiska – wróbel lecący nad morzem w stronę słońca, a pod nim widniejące imię Jack, niezbyt schludny ubiór: biała koszula, czarna kamizelka, płaszcz, brązowe buty, szare spodnie, głowa przewiązana czerwoną chustą,na której wisi jeden z dziewięciu talarów, na którą często nakłada kapelusz i zawsze nosi dużo pierścionków.Na prawej ręce nosi zawsze rękawiczkę bez palców, Nosi też pas przewieszony przez ramię, do którego ma przymocowany kordelas oraz dwa pasy, do których chowa pistolety. Oprócz tego nosi przy sobie zawsze swój magiczny kompas (nie wskazujący północy, ale miejsce, do którego dąży serce). Często nosi w ręce butelkę rumu. Cechy charakteru Jack jest postacią bardzo komiczną, jego rolą jest rozśmieszanie widzów swoimi fortelami i zwariowanymi dialogami. Jego zachowanie przypomina nieco błazna, np. podczas ucieczki Jack wymachuje rękami i wysoko podnosi nogi. Sparrow jest w dużej mierze egoistą, myśli przede wszystkim o sobie i własnym interesie,działa zawsze na swoją korzyść, często jest gotowy poświęcić interes przyjaciela dla ratowania swojego. Nie oznacza to jednak, że Jack jest zły – stać go na bardzo szlachetne czyny. Co prawda raz porzuca załogę “Czarnej Perły”, kiedy ta jest atakowana przez Krakena, ale chwile później wraca i ratuje ich wszystkich. Również, choć bardzo go nęci możliwość zostania nieśmiertelnym kapitanem “Latającego Holendra” rezygnuje z tego, by ratować umierającego Willa Turnera.Rezygnuję też z fontanny młodości by uratować umierającą Angelikę. Parę razy odważnie i bezinteresownie ratuje Elizabeth i nie chce za to nic w zamian. Jack ma duże poczucie humoru, żartuje sobie nawet w drodze na szafot. Nie lubi gdy ktoś mówi jego nazwisko bez dodania tytułu kapitana. Nieobce są mu podstępne plany, by znaleźć wyjście z sytuacji. Jest świetnym rozmówcą, ma wiele ciętych ripost gotowych na każdą okazję. Kpi sobie w oczy prawu, które reprezentuje Kompania Wschodnioindyjska. Boi się śmierci, ale umie też odważnie stawić jej czoła. Zna się na konwenansach, jest grzeczny wobec dam, ale nie jest stały w uczuciach (co kończy się dla niego siarczystymi policzkami).Jego największą miłością jest morze, bez którego boi się żyć,a jego statek Czarna Perła jest dla niego prawdziwą wolnością. Można by powiedzieć, że jest wiecznym chłopcem, który chce się bawić i wyciągnąć z życia najwięcej przyjemności. Nie myśli o dniu jutrzejszym, często bagatelizuje wiele spraw, o których przypomina sobie poniewczasie. Lubi rum, pije go w nadmiarze, czasami chodzi pijany,w wyniku czego porusza się charakterystycznym chwiejnym krokiem, co nie przeszkadza mu jednak nawet w takim stanie walczyć i celnie strzelać z pistoletu. Jest dobrym szermierzem, w każdym z filmów stacza pojedynek pod koniec filmu (w pierwszej z Barbossą, w drugiej z Willem i Norringtonem, w trzeciej z Jonesem,w czwartej z Angeliką ). Ma dobre argumenty by przekonać kogoś do swojej racji, świetnie sobie radzi w kontaktach z ludźmi. Jest również zawzięty. Jeśli wytyczy sobie jakiś cel (np. zabicie Barbossy wybraną kulą) dąży do niego . Jack nie dba o higienę, jednak pomimo swoich wad jest postacią bardzo sympatyczną. Życie to dla niego jakby zabawa, z której czerpie wszystko co najlepsze i nie ma zamiaru tego oddawać. Historia Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of Jack Sparrow Kapitan Jack Sparrow został piratem przez przypadek, nie planował tego od początku. Kiedyś pracował dla Kompanii Wschodnioindyjskiej. Był kapitanem "Złej Wiedźmy" i służył pod rozkazami lorda Cutlera Becketta. Kazał mu przewozić niewolników, ale on zamiast to zrobić uwolnił ich. Beckett jednak dowiedział się o tym, kazał spalić i zatopić jego statek – " Złą Wiedźmę", a Jacka zrobił piratem, wypalając mu "P" na nadgarstku. Wówczas Sparrow wszedł w komitywę z Davym Jonesem, kapitanem "Latającego Holendra". Wynegocjował z nim, że wyciągnie mu on "Wiedźmę" z głębin. Zapłatą miało być 100 lat służby na "Latającym Holendrze" po 13 latach dowodzenia na "Złej Wiedźmie", którą Jack przechrzcił na Czarną Perłę. Jones podniósł statek z dna, a Jack używał okrętu do swoich celów. Lecz nie długo żył jako pirat-kapitan. Po dwóch latach dowodzenia „Czarną Perłą” jego pierwszy oficer Hector Barbossa dowiedział się o Isla de Muerte i skarbie. Zażądał, by kapitan wskazał drogę do wyspy i skarbu. Jack to uczynił. Wówczas Barbossa wzniecił bunt, porzucił Jacka na bezludnej wyspie i wykorzystywał „Czarną Perłę” do własnych celów. I tak przez 10 lat "Perła" była postrachem Karaibów i ustępowała tylko najpotężniejszym okrętom. Jednakże za przejęcie przeklętego skarbu na Isla de Muerta Barbossa i jego załoga stali się upiorami. Piraci z Karaibów: Klątwa Czarnej Perły Jack przez te dziesięć lat nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru zrezygnować z "Czarnej Perły". Na bezludnej wyspie miał do dyspozycji jedynie szable i pistolet z jedną kulą – by mógł skrócić swoje cierpienia. Ale Jack zachował ją dla Barbossy. Spędził na wyspie trzy dni, potem uciekł z niej cudownym sposobem (zabrali go przemytnicy rumu). Zawarł znajomość z Tią Dalmą (od której otrzymał swój magiczny kompas, a możliwe, nawet z nią romansował). Wdał się w liczne romanse (m.in. z Anamarią – skończył się on tym, że Jack pożyczył sobie na dłużej jej statek i nie zdołał go zwrócić, czego ona mu nie darowała), aż wreszcie dopłynął do Port Royal stateczkiem AnnMarie (zatonął on u wejścia do portu) i chciał ukraść sobie jeden z okrętów i ścigać Barbossę. Niestety, w drogę weszła mu panna Elizabeth Swann, która wpadła do wody i zaczęła tonąć. Jack skoczył, by ją ratować. Udało mu się, ale komodor James Norrington odkrył, że Jack to pirat i kazał go aresztować. Sparrow zakuty w kajdanki złapał Elizabeth i grożąc, że ją udusi zmusił Norringtona, by mu oddał pas z bronią, po czym wypuścił pannę Swann i zaczął uciekać. Przypadkiem trafił do kuźni, gdzie rozbił swoje kajdanki, po czym musiał bić się na szable z Willem Turnerem. W końcu jednak został złapany (kowal, nauczyciel Willa, ogłuszył go butelką) i umieszczony w więzieniu. W nocy "Czarna Perła" zaatakowała Port Royal. Dawni kompani Sparrowa nie mieli najmniejszego zamiaru go uwolnić, jedynie obrabowali miasto, porwali Elizabeth z jej azteckim medalionem i odpłynęli. Na rano u Jacka zjawił się Will, który zakochał się w Elizabeth i poprosił Sparrowa o pomoc w jej odnalezieniu. Jack najpierw odmówił, ale potem zmienił zdanie, kiedy dowiedział się, że chłopak ma na nazwisko Turner. Will uwolnił Jacka, po czym wykorzystując szalupę jako łódź podwodną przeszli po dnie morza i dostali się na statek. Kiedy najszybszy okręt „Interceptor” („Ścigacz”) dogonił ich i dokonał abordażu, Will i Jack przeskoczyli na niego i uciekli, wcześniej uszkadzając ster i żagle okrętu, który opuścili. Obaj dopłynęli do Tortugi. Wcześniej Jack opowiedział Willowi, iż jego ojciec (Bill Turner pseudonim „Bucior”, "Rzemyk) był piratem i kompanem Jacka i że został utopiony przez kamratów za to, że nie poparł buntu przeciwko Jackowi – chłopak z początku w to nie uwierzył. Na Tortudze Jack napotkał swoje dwie famy: Scarlett i Giselle (obie dały mu w twarz) po czym w przydrożnej karczmie spotkali przyjaciela Jacka, pana Gibbsa, który pomógł im zwerbować załogę: wśród nich Anamarię, która chciała, by Jack zrekompensował jej utratę okrętu albo doniesie na niego. Jack więc zaproponował jej "Ścigacza", jeśli przyłączy się do nich, więc Anamaria wyraziła zgodę. „Interceptor” dowodzony przez Jacka dotarł po przebyciu groźnego sztormu do Isla da Muerte (Wyspy Umarłych). Tam Jack miał zamiar wynegocjować u Barbossy możliwość odzyskania Elizabeth, ale Will nie poczekał na jego plan, ogłuszył Jacka wiosłem i sam uwolnił Elizabeth, po czym cała załoga uciekła "Ścigaczem". Potem doszło do konfrontacji Jacka z Barbossą. Barbossa nie zabił Jacka (choć najpierw chciał to zrobić) gdyż Sparrow powiedział, iż zna osobę niezbędną do zdjęcia z piratów klątwy azteckich medalionów. „Czarna Perła” ścigała „Ścigacza”. Doszło do bitwy morskiej między obydwoma tymi okrętami. Jack większość z tej bitwy przesiedział w celi na „Perle”, ale potem wydostał się i chciał odzyskać medalion – co mu się nie udało. Barbossa zostawił Jacka i Elizabeth na tej samej wyspie, na której porzucono Sparrowa za pierwszym razem. Oboje nie wiedząc, co robić, zaczęli pić rum. Jack upił się, zaś Elizabeth spaliła cały zapas rumu, robiąc przy tym ogień na kilometr. Dym przywołał „Śmiałka” – najpotężniejszy znany okręt na Karaibach, którym Norrington i Gubernator Swann ścigali Jacka i Willa. Komodor chciał zostawić Willa i resztę na pastwę losu, ale Elizabeth poprosiła go, żeby zdobył "Perłę" jako prezent ślubny dla niej, więc ustąpił. Sparrow i Norrington ułożyli plan. Zgodnie z nim Jack udał się do Barbossy i dzięki negocjacjom przeklęta załoga "Perły" zaatakowała okręt brytyjski (jednakże przez naiwność i dumę Norringtona oraz przebiegłość Barbossy załoga „Śmiałka” została wzięta z zaskoczenia). Jack przez ten czas uwolnił Willa i stoczył zacięty pojedynek z Barbossą, w którym otrzymał śmiertelną ranę, ale nie zginął, gdyż wcześniej ukradł ze skrzyni jeden z azteckich medalionów, by stać się upiorem. Po długim starciu na kordelasy Jack zabił Barbossę kulą z pistoletu, która zachował specjalnie dla niego. Pomógł mu w tym Will, który w odpowiednim momencie rzucił do skrzyni ostatni medalion skropiony jego krwią. Sparrow sądził, że po tym wszystkim zabierze swoją nową załogę i odpłynie z nimi w siną dal, zabierając skarby, ale ci ukradli "Czarną Perłę" dla siebie. Wszyscy razem wrócili do Port Royal. Norrington chciał powiesić Jacka, lecz Will przeszkodził w egzekucji i uwolnił Jacka. Podczas ucieczki zostali otoczeni, jednak Elizabeth stanęła po stronie oskarżonych. Jack zeskoczył z murów i dostał się na "Czarną Perłę", która właśnie po niego przypłynęła wraz z jego załogą. I tak Jack znów był kapitanem swojego statku przez około rok. Piraci z Karaibów: Skrzynia Umarlaka Jack zdawał sobie jednak sprawę z tego, że niedługo minie 13 lat odkąd dogadał się z Davym Jonesem. Zinfiltrował więc turecką twierdze więzienną i zdobył kawałek szmaty z odciśniętym kluczem do Skrzyni Umarlaka. Wrócił na "Perłę", gdzie musiał przekonywać nowych członków załogi, że płyną po skarb. Wkrótce potem spotkał "Cholewę", który wcale nie zginął i był teraz podwładnym Jonesa. Przypomniał on Jackowi, że czas ucieka, a potem naznaczył go czarnym piętnem. Tak więc po tej rozmowie Jack ścigany był przez lewiatana Jonesa, czyli Krakena. Uciekając przed tym potworkiem zatrzymał się Isla Pelegostos, gdzie został wodzem Indian Pelegostosów, który chcieli oddać mu cześć konsumując jego ciało. Przed tym wydarzeniem Pelegostosi złapali Willa, który przez Becketta wpadł teraz w nie lada kłopoty. Jack został już przywiązany do pala i miał być spalony, ale na wieść o ucieczce jego załogi Pelegostosi rzucili się za nimi w pościg, więc Jack zdołał uciec na „Czarną Perłę”, gdzie czekała jego wierna załoga. Jack dowiedziawszy się o kłopotach Willa i Elizabeth najpierw nie chciał im pomóc, lecz potem wyraził zgodę i wszyscy odwiedzili czarownicę Tię Dalmę, która pomogła mu dając dobre rady, opowiadając o Davym Jonesie, a także podarowała Jackowi słój z ziemią, co miało go ochronić przed zgubną potęgą "Holendra". Następnie doszło do konfrontacji z Jonesem. Will udał się na "Holendra" by ukraść klucz, ale nie udało mu się to, zaś Davy domyślił się, że „Perła” jest w pobliżu i ich wszystkich złapał. Jack jednak nie dał się zbić z pantałyku. Wynegocjował warunki swojego uwolnienia: sto potępionych dusz w zamian za wolność jego duszy. Jones wyraził zgodzę, ale zatrzymał Willa. Jack miał trzy dni na spłatę długu. Czarna Perła” udała się na Tortugę, by znaleźć sto dusz. Jackowi udało się jednak zwerbować jedynie kilku wariatów, a także byłego komodora Jamesa Norringtona i Elizabeth Swann, która poszukiwała zaginionego Willa. Elizabeth dołączyła do załogi jako ostatnia, Jack zaś, nie mogąc za pomocą swej magicznej busoli odnaleźć Isla Cruces (gdzie znajdowała się Skrzynia Umarlaka z sercem Davy’ego Jonesa) pożyczył kompas Elizabeth, której wcześniej wmówił, że znalezienie Skrzyni to jedyny sposób na ocalenie Willa. Rozpoczęła się podróż, podczas której Jack otrzymał wreszcie list korsarski od Becketta, który przywiozła Elizabeth – mógł otrzymać wolność, jeśli odda się pod usługi Kompani Wschodnioindyjskiej – propozycję odrzucił. Na statku Jack zalecał się do Elizabeth, która nie tylko odrzuciła jego zaloty, ale nawet przekonywała go, że nie jest egoistą. Podczas podróży wróciło na dłoń Jacka czarne piętno. Wreszcie cała grupa dotarła na Isla Cruces. Tam znaleźli zakopaną Skrzynię Umarlaka z sercem Davy'ego Jonesa. Nad Skrzynią doszło do bójki między nimi, bowiem każdy chciał użyć serce do innego celu: Jack chciał ocalić swoją skórę i zniszczyć grożącemu morzom i oceanom Krakena, Norrington chciał oddać serce Beckettowi i odzyskać dawne stanowisko, zaś Will ratować dwukrotnie potępionego ojca. Jack stoczył więc z Willem (który dostarczył klucz) i Norringtonem potrójny pojedynek na plaży wyspy, potem w starej dzwonnicy, gdzie odzyskał klucz i podburzył próbującego go zabić Norringtona przeciwko Willowi. Sparrow chciał uciec, ale wpadł do dołu, zaś kiedy z niego wyszedł wpadł w okowy młyńskiego koła, gdzie toczyli ze sobą pojedynek Will i Norrington. Klucz zleciał Jackowi z szyi i zawisł na kole, Sparrow musiał włożyć wiele wysiłku w odzyskanie go. W tym samym momencie na Isla Cruces zjawiła się załoga „Latającego Holendra” i próbowała ukraść Skrzynię Umarlaka. Jack pokonał jednego z upiornej załogi, otworzył Skrzynię kluczem i wyjął z niej serce, po czym schował je do słoja z ziemią. Niestety Norrington ukradł mu je, razem z listem korsarskim oraz pustą Skrzynią Umarlaka i uciekł, niby to, żeby zgubić pościg załogi „Holendra”. Jack i jego załoga wrócili na "Czarną Perłę" która zaczęła uciekać przed "Latającym Holendrem". Najpierw Jack chciał się potargować o serce Jonesa z jego mrocznym właścicielem (oczywiście nie miał pojęcia, że ukradł mu je komodor) – ale z negocjacji nic nie wyszło. „Perła” uciekła przed „Holendrem”, ale chwilę później ją zaatakował Kraken. Jack najpierw wziął szalupę i podczas zamieszania zaczął uciekać. Ale kiedy spojrzał na swój magiczny kompas okazało się, że jego miejsce jest z załogą. Wrócił na "Perłę" i celnym strzałem z muszkietu wysadził beczki z prochem, powodując chwilowy odwrót Krakena, po czym nakazał ewakuację. Elizabeth udając wzruszenie pocałowała Jacka namiętnie w usta, nie zrobiła jednak tego z miłości, ale po to, by nie zwrócił on uwagi na to, że go przykuła do masztu. Więc Sparrow został na pokładzie, nim wyjął rękę z okowów Kraken powrócił i pożarł statek razem z jego kapitanem, który ruszył z nim do walki. Potwór zawlekł statek do Luku Davy’ego Jonesa. Piraci z Karaibów: Na krańcu świata "Czarna Perła" była w pułapce z jej kapitanem. Jack spędził tam wiele dni na walce z własną osobowością. Wkrótce jednak do Luku dotarli jego przyjaciele z odrodzonym przez Tię Dalmę Hectorem Barbossą na czele. Przyzwali oni „Czarną Perłę” i Jacka na plaże, skąd mieli ruszyć do normalnego świata. Jack nie wiedział, że jego przyjaciele przyszli mu z pomocą, sądził, że ma omamy wzrokowe, ale wreszcie okazało się, że oni wszyscy żyją i przybyli go uwolnić, a raczej (jak w przypadku Willa) odzyskać "Perłę". Rozpoczęła się podróż do normalnego świata. Podczas drogi Jack wykłócał się z Barbossą o to, do kogo należy "Perła". Potem, podczas gdy nikt nie wiedział, jak wydostać się z Luku, Jack odgadł, w jaki sposób można to zrobić – należało rozbujać statek do góry dnem. Tak się stało i po chwili wszyscy byli w normalnym świecie. Jack z początku nie chciał wspomagać kompanów w walce z Beckettem i Jonesem (obaj panowie byli w sojuszu, gdyż ten pierwszy miał serce tego drugiego), ale poruszony wyrzutami sumienia postanowił walczyć. Cały czas jednak bał się tego, co załoga dowiedziała się od ducha Gubernatora Swanna – ten, kto zabije Jonesa, zajmie jego miejsce jako kapitan „Latającego Holendra”. Jack zastanawiał się, czy wziąć na swoje barki to poważne zadanie, czy sobie odpuścić. Podczas zwiedzania wyspy, gdzie załoga napotkała trupa Krakena (zabił go Jones na rozkaz Becketta) Will zdradził Jacka i pozostałych chińskiemu piratowi Sao Fengowi (chciał zdobyć „Perłę”, by uratować ojca, poza tym podejrzewał, że Jack i Elizabeth są w sobie zakochani), potem Feng zdradził Willa Beckettowi, ten zaś oszukał Fenga, a także chciał przekabacić Jacka na swoją stronę – proponował mu współprace, żeby zdradził kryjówkę piratów grożąc mi śmiercią – Jack oczywiście odmówił, udając niezdecydowanego. W międzyczasie Sparrowowi udało mi się jednak zawiązać rozejm z Barbossą i Sao Fengiem. Na mocy sojuszu Jack odzyskał "Czarną Perłę" i uciekli Beckettowi. Will za zdradę został zamknięty w kubryku, ale uciekł w nocy, wcześniej jednak wypuszczając znaki do Becketta, by ten wiedział, gdzie ich szukać. Jack przyłapał go na próbie ucieczki do Becketta i Jonesa i pozwolił mu nią, by chłopak mógł się zobaczyć z ojcem i zrealizować plan Jacka polegający na wciągnięciu siły Kompani Wschodnioindyjskiej w pułapkę. Wreszcie „Czarna Perła” dotarła do miasta wraków, gdzie Jack spotkał swojego ojca, który stał na straży kodeksu piratów. Odbyło się konklawe Dziewięciu Pirackich Wodzów (Jack był jednym z nich). Na obradach Jack zaproponował, by stanąć do walki z Beckettem i wybrać króla piratów. Odbyło się głosowanie, nieuczciwe, bowiem każdy wódz oddawał głos na samego siebie. Królem piratów ostatecznie została Elizabeth Swann (została ona jednym z wodzów na miejsce poległego w walce z „Holendrem” Sao Fengiem), do czego Jack się znacznie przyczynił, gdyż oddał swój głos na Elizabeth, która też głosowała na siebie. Po wyborze króla piratów floty przeciwników zebrały się – Kompania Wschodnioindyjska miała jednak potężniejsze siły. Odbyły się więc negocjacje. Jack, Barbossa i Elizabeth wyruszyli na spotkanie z lordem Cutlerem Beckettem, Davym Jonsem i Willem Turnerem, który był bardziej ich więźniem niż sojusznikiem. Podczas rozmów Beckett zrzucił cień podejrzenia za zdradę miejsca kryjówki piratów na Jacka – Sparrow próbował się tłumaczyć, ale nie wyszło mu to zbyt dobrze. Wreszcie na mocy negocjacji Elizabeth zamieniła Jacka na Willa. Sparrow wylądował w celi pod podkładem "Latającego Holendra". Znowu musiał zmierzyć się ze swoją osobowością, wreszcie jednak otworzył sobie drzwi sposobem, jakiego nauczył się od Willa. Wreszcie doszło do bitwy. Wcześniej Barbossa uwolnił z cielesnej powłoki Calypso (czyli Tia Dalmę). Calypso w ramach zemsty na Jonesie (swoim dawnym kochanku, który zdradził Pierwszemu Konklawe Piratów, jak ją uwięzić w cielesnej postaci) wywoła wielki sztorm i wir morski, gdzie wpłynęła "Perła" i "Holender". Wir osłabił szybkość pirackiego statku, ale także moc i siłę statku Jonesa, więc szanse były wyrównane. "Czarna Perła" ostrzeliwała się z "Latającym Holendrem". Na "Holendrze" Sparrow uciekł z lochów, ukradł Skrzynię Umarlaka, po czym pojedynkował się z Jonesem na maszcie długo i zaciekle. Potem do walki niechcący wmieszał się również Will i Elizabeth. Jack korzystając z tego, że nikt na niego nie patrzy, ukradł klucz do Skrzyni Jonesowi i wydobył jego serce. Już miał je przebić szablą, ale Jones śmiertelnie zranił Willa. Jack, by uratować przyjaciela, nie miał wyboru i musiał przebić serce Jonesa ręką na pół martwego Williama, po czym zabrał Elizabeth i razem z nią wydostał się z „Latającego Holendra” za pomocą żagla, który posłużył im za balon. Młody Turner przeżył, został kapitanem "Holendra" i wspólnie z "Perłą" zniszczył okręt Becketta (który zginął podczas ostrzału). Piraci osiągnęli miażdżące zwycięstwo nad Kompanią Wschodnioindyjską. Jack pożegnał się z Elizabeth, po czym popłynął do Tortugi. Tam jednak spotkała Sparrowa niemiła niespodzianka – kiedy wyszedł na miasto sprowadzić dwie znane mu już kobiety: Scarlett i Giselle, zastał w porcie tylko śpiącego Gibbsa, zaś statku nie było. Okazało się, że Barbossa znowu ukradł Jackowi "Czarną Perłę" – nie wiedząc jednak, że Jack nieco wcześniej skradł mu mapy do miejsc ze skarbami. Od razu, kiedy tylko odkrył brak swojego statku, Sparrow rozstał się z panienkami (dostał od nich w twarz, ale potem wysłał Gibbsa, by je pocieszył), po czym popłynął małą szalupą z mapami na poszukiwanie nowych przygód. Z mapy, jaką oglądał pod koniec trzeciej części, wynika, że płynął na poszukiwanie tzw. Źródła wiecznej młodości. Piraci z Karaibów: Na nieznanych wodach Jack dopływa do Londynu, gdzie ustala fakty dotyczące Źródła Wiecznej Młodości. W tym czasie, m.in. udaje znanego londyńskiego sędziego i przewodniczy rozprawie, aby wydostać z aresztu towarzysza Gibbsa. W międzyczasie dowiaduje się od przyjaciela o sobowtórze, który w imieniu Sparrowa werbuje załogę. Plan Jacka doprowadził go jednak do samego Króla Jerzego, który pragnie dotrzeć do Źródła przed Hiszpanami. Kapitan Sparrow podczas rozmowy w pałacu królewskim spotyka także starego znajomego - Hectora Barbossę. Ten przyznaje się, że utracił Czarną Perłę w walce z Czarnobrodym i oddał się służbie Koronie w charakterze korsarza. Jack jednak nie oczekuje współpracy i ucieka z pałacu. Po krótkim pościgu kapitan ląduje w tawernie "Córka Kapitana" ze swoim ojcem. Jack dowiaduje się o odbywającym się właśnie w lokalu werbunku załogi na okręt "kapitana Sparrowa". Jack postanawia zmierzyć się ze swoim sobowtórem. Wdają się w walkę, po której odkrywa, że jego sobowtórem jest stara znajoma- Angelika. Po chwili do lokalu wpadają żołnierze, a Jack i Angelika uciekają wpław od walki. Na brzegu Sparrow zostaje trafiony usypiającą strzałą. Pirat budzi się, jako załogant okrytego złą sławą statku "Zemsta Królowej Anny". Szybko ustala fakty i dowiaduje się, że Angelika jest córką kapitana Czarnobrodego, który ze strachu przed śmiercią kieruje się do Źródła Wiecznej Młodości. Jack nie próżnuje i organizuje bunt, który zostaje jednak szybko stłumiony. Udaje mu się porozmawiać z Edwardem Teachem i uzgadnia, że zaprowadzi kapitana do Źródła. Po kilku dniach statek dociera do "Zatoki Białych Pian", gdzie piraci polują na syrenę(jej łzy potrzebne są do rytułału). Kiedy schwytali "morską istotę" udali się do Źródła lądem prowadzeni przez Jacka. Na ich drodze stoi jednak przepaść. Sparrow zgadza się skoczyć z przepaści do rzeki i zdobyć dwa kielichy legendarnego konkwistadora Juana Ponce de Leon, również potrzebne do rytuału. Docierając do statku Ponce de Leona,spotyka jednak Barbosse. Zauważając, że kielichy zostały już zabrane przez Hiszpanów godzą się współpracować. Udają się do hiszpańskiego obozu, zostają jednak schwytani. Hector i Jack korzystają z wolnego czasu na rozmowę, z której wynika, że Barbossa pracując dla króla myśli jedynie o zemście na Czarnobrodym. Wkrótce udaje im się uciec razem z kielichami mając nowy, doskonały plan. Kapitan Sparrow dociera z kielichami do Teach'a i razem kierują się do Źródła. Wcześniej jednak daje on Gibbsowi (który przypłynął razem z Barbossą) swój kompas. Sparrow, Czarnobrody, Angelika i załoga docierają do Źródła Wiecznej Młodości. Przerywa im jednak Hector który wraz z załogą oficjalnie aresztuje Edwarda Teacha w imieniu króla. Ten jednak nie zamierza się poddać i wdają się w walkę. Jackowi udaje się zdobyć łzy syreny, które miała angelika. Walkę przerywają Hiszpanie, którzy niszczą pogańską świątynie pod pretekstem szerzenia chrześcijaństwa. Hector korzysta z okazji i przebija Czarnobrodego zatrutą szablą, po czym wycofuje się z walki. Angelika chcąc ratować ojca wyciąga szablę z boku, sama się zacinając. Jack, by ratować towarzyszkę, przygotowuje kielichy – jeden bez łzy zabierający życie i drugi ze łzą syreny dający życie. W ten sposób ratuje Angelikę. Kapitan jednak nie zamierza bratać się dłużej z przebiegłą córką Teacha i zostawia ją na bezludnej wyspie wyznając jej miłość. Następnie na brzegu spotyka się z Gibbsem, któremu udało się dostać na statek Czarnobrodego i wykraść Czarną Perłę zamkniętą w butelce za pomocą czarów. Teraz Jack musi znaleźć sposób by wydostać Perłę. Kategoria:Postaci Kategoria:Piraci Kategoria:Postacie pozytywne